A heterocyclic compound represented by the following formula having a superior renin inhibitory activity and useful as a prophylactic or therapeutic drug for diabetic nephropathy, hypertension and the like is disclosed in patent document 1.
wherein each symbol is as described in patent document 1.
Patent document 1 discloses the following method as a production method of a synthetic intermediate for the above-mentioned heterocyclic compound.

In the above-mentioned method, chiral dicarboxylic acid monoester ((−)-BMPA) is synthesized from acid anhydride (BANC), and then carboxylic acid (BAPC) is obtained via conversion to Z-protected amine by Curtius rearrangement of carboxylic acid and hydrolysis, and amidation by a condensation reaction with amine (morpholine) is performed to synthesize a heterocyclic amide compound (BMPC).
In addition, patent document 2 discloses a production method of a compound useful as a synthetic intermediate for the above-mentioned heterocyclic compound.
wherein each symbol is as described in patent document 2.
In the above-mentioned method, a chiral dicarboxylic acid monoester compound represented by the formula (VIIa) or (VIIb) is produced from acid anhydride represented by the formula (VI) in the presence of chiral amine, which is then reacted with amine (R1-NH—R2) to perform amidation, whereby a heterocyclic amide compound represented by the formula (VIII) is produced.